A Feudal Tale
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Corrie and Naomi where ordinary girls until they fall into an old rotting well. Upon with meeting with the Inuyasha gang, they discover the amazing world of the sengoku judai and beyond. They all soon realize there's more out there then they realized.
1. A Feudal Tale: How it all Began

A Feudal Tale

Unlikely Heroes

Origins

By: Naomi Wiflath (Justine)

Naomi walked threw her front door, and kicked off her shoes. Her Cocker Spaniel greeted her by lying down in front of her rather than coming up and letting Naomi pet her. Naomi sighed, what a weird dog. She threw her backpack against the closet door and went downstairs, taking two steps at a time. The door to her room was immediately to her right at the bottom of the steps. The door was covered with drawings of hers and a poster with birds on it. She opened it and then walked in. She pushed it shut, which took a little effort since the door was put on the hinges crooked by her dad. -.-;

"Crap" She said to herself. She had an art project she did on the back of the door, it was colored with pastels. This means that when you touch it you get covered in chalk. She was always accidentally touching it when she tried to shut her door. She sighed Again as she brushed off the chalk from her hands, which where blue and purple. She walked over and sat down at the desk. She picked up the blue phone and dialed the number to her best friend's house. She waited for her friend to pickup...

Corrie walked through the door in the side of the garage. She walked up the stairs and up into the house. The first room she came into was an unfinished family room. She turned and went through the old entryway and took off her shoes.

"Hey! I'm home!" She called. She walked through the small kitchen and the dining room. She walked down the hall. She looked down to see the familiar burn mark in the carpet from when her older brother set off a firework in the house. She laughed to herself at the thought of it. And speaking of the devil, he walked out of the game room.

"Hey, can I use your computer? Mom's computer sucks and the instant messaging don't work on it." She asked.

"Yea sure, I don't care." He replied as he walked into the kitchen, probably getting something to eat. Corrie walked into the game room and sat in front of the computer. It was much cooler than her mom's. ; p She started it up and was soon surfing the net. She was just in the middle of typing the Web address of a site when the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"'Ello?" She answered casually.

"Sup, this is Corrie right?"

"Yea."

"Oh good. It's me, Naomi."

"Oh heya."

"Heya, I was wondering if you where busy right now?"

"Eh, not really. I SHOULD be doing drivers ed. Notice my emphasis on should."

"Of course. Well anyway, I was wondering if you could come over."

"Sure, my brother could drop me off."

"You sure he can? I mean, he's still not mad at me is he?"

"Nah, he has forgiven you."

"I barely even touched the action figure. I can't believe the head popped off."

"I think it was just the hair that popped off."

"No, I'm sure. It was the whole head. It just came off and fell on the floor. I can't believe you told your brother. ; "

"I told you he doesn't care anymore."

"Eh.... I guess. Well anyway, I'll see ya in a couple minutes right?"

"Yea, see ya there."

"See ya."

Naomi hung up the phone and went back to the entry way.

"Hi Soapy." She greeted. This was her nickname for Sophie. Her dog just laid there.

"Whatever." She sighed. She slipped on her shoes and walked outside. It was cloudy and It looked like it was going to rain. She sat down on a big rock on the edge of the driveway. Her mom liked to collect rocks...

Corrie hung up and walked out of the game room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, can you give me a ride to Naomi's?" she asked. Her brother was eating a muffin and was now drinking out of the milk carton.

He's not suppost to do that... She thought as she waited for a reply.

Her brother finally finished drinking and nodded at his sister. She went ahead out to her brother's car and sat in the passenger seat. Her brother soon followed and they were quickly off.

Naomi sat on the tan colored rock. Waiting. Finally at around 5:30 Corrie's brother pulled up in front of the house.

"Later. Call me when you need a ride home." He said out the window. He then turned around and sped off. Corrie walked up to where Naomi was sitting.

"Heya Naomi."

"Heya Corrie."

"What should we do?"

"I dunno." She said as she stood up, "Wanna walk around the construction site or sumthin. The workers left about an hour ago."

"Yea I guess, but won't we get in trouble?"

"Nah, common lets go." Naomi said as she started walking to the site. It was just on the other side of her neighbor's yard. Corrie sighed and then followed. The workers were building townhouses. But only one was mostly finished, the rest where only wooden frames. The shadows of the houses intensified by the weather. A small chill went down Naomi's spine, making her stop in her tracks.

"So now what? What's the matter?" Corrie asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep going, we have nothing else better to do." Naomi replied as she walked into the field, on the other side of the site.

Of course Naomi had lied, not wanting to freak out her friend. Something felt seriously wrong. But Naomi couldn't place what. Assuring her self it was probably nothing, she pushed the worry to the back of her mind. There was tall grass but a lot of it was dead stuff from last year. Corrie looked around the field. At the far corner she saw something.

"Hey, look over there." Corrie pointed out.

"Someone must have dumped some wood back here. Let's go check it out." Naomi said as she walked towards it. Corrie closely followed. They finally made it to the pile of wood, but it really wasn't a pile of wood.

"What is it?" Corrie asked, carefully poking at the rotting side.

"It... looks like some type of... well?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I think it is. A funny looking one thoe." Replied Naomi, as she looked over the side into it. She couldn't see the bottom.

"Be careful! Don't lean too far!"

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be fi-iyyyaaaa!" Naomi had put too much weight on the rotting side and it caved in. Bringing Naomi with it. She tumbled into the darkness of the well.

"Naomi! Naomi!" Corrie yelled franticly down the well. But she got no reply...

This is our story...


	2. A Feudal Tale: Awkward Introductions

A Feudal Tale

Part 1: Unlikely Heroes

Awkward Introductions

Naomi opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground, looking up through the well. She sat up and winced. The back of her head throbbed. She rubbed the spot as she stood up. She looked up to see the sun shining back down the well.

"The sun wasn't shining before... How long have I been down here?!" Naomi thought.

"Did Corrie just leave me here?! She will so regret that!" Naomi thought angerly, but she soon forgot about her anger when she heard footsteps.

"NO I WILL NOT GO GET HER! NO NO NO!" a voice growled above her. Naomi jumped from the sudden outburst she then stood very still.

"You can't stay mad at her." Another voice replied calmly.

"Who are they?" Naomi thought. "Are they construction workers? Where's Corrie?" She thought, trying to stay calm.

sniff sniff Suddenly Naomi heard foot steps again, coming closer. Luckily they stopped again. "Hey, what's that smell?" said the first voice.

"What is it?" Asked the second voice.

"I smell a human... and it's coming from the well."

"Is it Kagome?"

"No, it's not her."

"But, only you and Kagome can get through the well correct?"

"Well yea but, who said that it's from Kagome's time."

"But why would a human be doing in the well?"

"Maybe it really isn't human... I'll go check it out." Said the first voice again. She heard the footsteps again, now very close. She also heard the scraping of metal. Naomi gasped. She pressed herself against the far corner of the well. She looked up to see someone staring back down at her. She couldn't see his face well from the glare of the sun. With a great leap the person had jumped down beside her. And before she knew it, the guy had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and with another great leap they were back out. Naomi blinked, getting used to the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a man standing in front of her. She was then dropped hard on the ground.

"Oww, watch it." Naomi mumbled to herself. She turned and looked behind her. What she saw was a boy dressed in red. He had silver hair and pointy ears.

"0.o dog ears?" She thought. The boy whipped a sword in front of her, holding it tip at the tip of her nose.

"Who are you?" He said gruffly.

"Umm, I." Was all Naomi managed to say before the second person stepped in.

"Inuyasha, relax! I don't think she's an enemy." The other man said, "Put that away." The guy in red put the sword back in its scabbard, grumbling.

He then sat in front of her, cross-legged. Eyeing her suspiciously, his ears twitched about.

"The ears are moving on their own. 0.o Are they real?" She thought. The other guy sat down beside her.

"Don't mind Inuyasha. He just thought you were a demon or something. Please don't be afraid miss." He said kindly. He had black hair and wore some type of robe.

"Miss? And Demon? Where?" She thought.

"Er..." She said, unsure of what to say.

"My name is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha. What is your name?" He asked politely.

"Er... It's Naomi." She replied, watching the monk suspiciously.

"So what where you doing in the Bone eaters well?" Naomi looked at him like he was crazy.

"The what?"

"Bone Eaters well. The well you were in."

"That old rotting thing? I didn't think it would be important enough to have a name."

"It's the place where we put the remains of slain demons."

"Ewww, There's corpses in the bottom of that thing?"

"They disappear quickly enough. So any way where are you from? I've never seen clothes like those before."

"Well, I've never seen clothes like yours before either. I'm from Chisago."

"Chi-sag-go? Never heard of the place."

"What?! Are you from out of town? We're in Chisago now."

"Umm... I don't know what you're talking about, but we're in the forest of Inuyasha."

"The forest of what? What are you talking about, there's no such thing that I know of."

"Stupid wench, ain't it obvious? You aren't in this Chi-Cagao place or whatever." Inuyasha said, looking at her like she was stupid.

"What did you just call me!" Naomi stood up and glared at him.

"Stupid wench, you're wasting my time." Inuyasha stood up and started to walk away. Naomi growled, "How dare you! You stupid Dog!" Naomi Charged forward and tackled Inuyasha, Inuyasha had no idea what he had gotten himself into. She kneeled on his back and pulled his hair. He yowled in pain, Miroku ran over to try and stop the fight.

"Now please! Enough! Just stop this!" Miroku said, trying to pull Naomi off of Inuyasha. But Naomi held on to his hair, making Inuyasha yell louder.

"AHHH LEMMIE GO WENCH!" He yelled, trying to make her let go, but to no avail.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She yelled, pulling harder. Miroku finally pulled Naomi away from Inuyasha, Inuyasha hid behind the well. He held his head, still wincing in pain.

"Keep her away from me!" He yelled from his little hiding place. Naomi stopped struggling from Miroku and was now standing with her back to Inuyasha, her arms crossed.

"This might be a problem..." Miroku said, shaking his head...

Corrie looked down the well.

"Naomi! Naomi!" She called, but still got no answer. She looked down into the dark well. It was getting dark and it looked like it was going to pour soon.

"Oh Naomi! Are you hurt!" She called, but she knew it was no use.

"Oh, no. What do I do? I don't know how far down the well goes.

What if she's hurt really bad? She needs help right now!" Corrie thought franticly. She looked down the well and swallowed loudly. The thing was, she was afraid. There was a bright flash of lightning, then a loud bang of thunder. It then began to Pour, sheets of rain fell heavily. "Oh no! What if the well floods! What if there was already water in it! I have to do something!" She thought again. She was already soaked, Her clothes weighed heavily with water. She shivered. She looked down the well, leaning as far as she could go. But once again, she leaned way too far and lost her balance, she gave a silent scream as she fell to what she thought was to her death...


	3. A Feudal Tale: An Unexpected Conflict

A Feudal Tale

Part 1: Unlikely Heroes

An Unexpected Conflict

She landed on her back with a soft thump. She opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see. She saw the sun shining down. "Am I... Dead?" She thought. She sat up, she was still soaking wet. Corrie sat dazed, then she snapped back. She remembered what happened. She stood up and looked around. "Where's Naomi? And why isn't it raining? It was raining! How long have I been down here!" She thought franticly.

"Hello? Anyone up there?" She called up.

Naomi immediately recognized the voice.

"Corrie? Is that you Corrie?" She called as she ran to the well's side. She looked down to see the drenched Corrie.

"Naomi! You're ok!" Corrie called happily. Naomi jumped over the side and climbed down using vines growing on the side of the well. She was soon down next to Corrie. Corrie hugged Naomi.

"Oh god! I thought you where dead!" She said, clinging to Naomi.

"Hey, Hey don't worry. And stop with the hugging, you're all wet!" Naomi complained, Corrie stepped back. "I'm fine ok."

"I'm glad." Corrie said, relieved. Naomi grabbed a vine and offered a hand to Corrie, who greatly accepted. Miroku looked over the well side, watching them make their way up.

"Another one. How interesting." He said as Corrie and Naomi made their way out of the well. Corrie sat down, leaning against the side of the well. Miroku stood in front of her, beside Naomi.

"Corrie, meet Miroku." Naomi said, Miroku took Corrie's hand.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said.

"Er... Nice to meet you." Corrie said, pulling her hand away.

"And that whimpering, disrespectful animal over there is Inuyasha." Naomi said bitterly.

Corrie stood up to see Inuyasha looking back at her.

"Not another one!" Inuyasha groaned. Corrie stepped back.

"What's with the cat ears?" She asked.

"I know, they look so real. Although I thought he was a dog... It's hard to tell." replied Naomi.

"I am not a cat!" Inuyasha growled, now standing up. Not wanting another fight, Miroku stepped in. "Inuyasha is a Hanyou. Half dog demon, half human."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

"He's a demon? Aren't demons suppost to be scary?" replied Naomi, raising an eyebrow.

"A demon!? Keep him away! He'll try to possess us!" Corrie Exclaimed. She hid behind Naomi, clutching her cross necklace in her hands.

"How on earth could he be part human then?" Naomi asked.

"I bet it's because he's possessing someone now, it's his disguise. He will take our souls!" She cried out again. "Naomi! Run!" she pulled on Naomi's sleeve.

"Possess people? That's a new one." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku sighed.

"Relax! Don't worry, he's not scary. He's weak, I beat the crap outta him." Naomi said laughing.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled.

"Just hold on Inuyasha!" Miroku said, trying to restrain the Hanyou.

"It's a trick! I bet they're both demons!" Corrie cried again, as she pulled on Naomi's sleeve.

"CORRIE!" Naomi yelled, stopping Corrie's cries. "Listen, if they where evil, they have attacked us already. The only problem dog boy has is his attitude." Naomi said.

"You stupid W-" Miroku put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Remember what happened last time? Just don't say anything!" Miroku whispered into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha sighed and nodded, then Miroku let go.

"Feh." Was all the hanyou could reply.

"I'm guessing the kind of demons you're used to are different from the one's here." Miroku said calmly.

"Well, er... We've never even seen a demon before." Said Naomi. "They're not something you see every day," Corrie nodded in agreement.

"That's interesting... There are lots of demons. And you claim that we are in Chi-Cagao or something?" Miroku asked.

"It's Chi-SAGO. Not Chicago. It's a common mistake." Naomi said, shrugging.

"Umm... right. So is Corrie from where you are?"

"Yea, she lives across town."

"Naomi." Corrie asked, "Were there this many trees around your house?"

"Actually... No. We should be able to see... Where is it?" Naomi asked, she took a few steps forward.

"See what?" Asked Miroku.

"My house, the townhouses, Where are they?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but the closest village is Kaede's village. "Me and Inuyasha can take you there." Miroku said.

"Kaede's village? We live in a town, not a village." Corrie said, now standing beside Naomi.

"Well, we can check it out." said Naomi, Corrie sighed.

"I guess." She said. Miroku nodded and started walking, Inuyasha followed. Naomi and Corrie hesitantly followed. They walked down a beaten path, which led them right to the 'Village'.

"What the? This ain't right." Naomi said, looking around.

"Why are those people dressed like that? And what's with the fields of water?" Asked Corrie.

"You've never seen peasants and rice fields?" Inuyasha asked dully.

"Peasants? Are they poor? That's so sad. Why do they live like that?" Corrie asked sadly. Naomi sighed exasperatedly.

"It's just how it is." said Miroku frankly.

"Honestly Corrie, you ask the stupidest questions." Naomi replied.

"Well I didn't want to make any stupid assumptions."

"Right..." Corrie crossed her arms in irritation.

They walked through the village, the villagers watched the two girls curiously. They soon came to a hut. It didn't look any different from the others.

"Why are we here?" Asked Corrie. Miroku stepped into the hut. Inuyasha followed him, both obviously ignoring her.

"Whatever, now what?" asked Naomi. But Miroku, Inuyasha and an old woman came back out of the hut. She also wore a strange outfit. Only it was white and red.

"Aye, I see. Maybe Lady Kagome will know where they're from." Said the old woman.

"Ladies, this is Kaede." Miroku introduced.

"I'm Naomi." Said Naomi.

"And I'm Corrie." Said Corrie.

"Nice to meet you." Kaede replied, smiling back at them. She then turned to Inuyasha. "Maybe perhaps ye might go and get lady Kagome?"

"No, she can stay there for all I care." He said, his arms crossed.

"Well then they will have to stay with us until Kagome comes back." said Miroku.

"Who's this Kagome?" asked Naomi.

"She is a girl from another Era. She might know where you're from."

"Another Era? Like another time?" Corrie asked in amazement.

"Yes, she does this by traveling through the well."

"Wait, wait. You're saying she travels through time, by jumping through that well?" Naomi said.

"Yes, but even she doesn't dress like that. Or live in a place called Chisago." Naomi frowned, thinking.

"But that means..." Corrie started, Naomi snapped her fingers.

"We must have traveled through time!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"But how will we get back home?" Asked Corrie.

"Easy, we just jump back into the well. Heh heh heh, this is so coo!!" Exclaimed Naomi.

"I guess..." Replied Corrie, Naomi sighed.

"Oh Corrie, you're such a drag..." Corrie snorted angerly.

"Well you like going around in a strange place where we can be eaten by demons! I for one don't!"

"Woah! Chill. Sorry, ok?"

"I just don't want to get eaten or possessed..."

"Honestly Corrie, you're tougher then that. Surely you'll defend yourself. You act like you're completely helpless..."

"I am not!"

"Ok then, end of discussion."

"Aren't you a bit scared?"

"Do I look scared?"

"Not at the moment, but at least I'm not afraid of thunderstorms..." Corrie added, smirking.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Oooh, Did I touch a nerve?" Naomi gritted her teeth.

"So anyway... Where does this Kagome live anyway?"

"I think she said some place called Tokyo." replied Kaede.

"What? That can't be right... That's in Japan." Naomi replied, even more interested. She was fascinated with anything to do with Japan.

"There must be another well there." Replied Corrie, Naomi frowned.

"Obviously." Naomi looked at her watch, it said 3:30. She tapped at it.

"This can't be right. My watch says it's 3:30. Wasn't it 5:30 when you got to my house?" Asked Naomi. Corrie nodded.

"Well we traveled through time, you can expect that to happen," Corrie smirked.

"Well wouldn't still be the same time of day? Oh, whatever!"

"And you say I ask stupid questions..."

"And I still do." Corrie snorted.

"Well we better head back to the well so we can go home." She said.

"You want to leave already!?" asked Naomi.

"We can't stay here forever. We have too. Think about our parents, they must be worried." Corrie said seriously, Naomi snorted.

"Worried my butt. I'm sure they're happier without me."

"Can't you get along with anybody?"

"Why should I have too?" Corrie sighed.

"Whatever, how do we get back to the well?"

"I'll show you." replied Miroku. He turned and started walking down the dirt path. Corrie followed, pulling on Naomi's sleeve.

"I- Don't- Want- To- Go!" Naomi growled.

"Yes! Unlike you, I don't like getting in trouble!"

"Is that your only reason? Goody two shoes!"

"Do you two always bicker like this?" Miroku asked.

"We have our moments..." Corrie trailed off.

"What's it to you?" Naomi barked at him.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering."

"Mind your own business next time!" Naomi growled.

"Naomi! Why do you always have to be so rude to everyone." Corrie scolded.

"Why do you have to be on everyone else's side?"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Ladies! We are there!" Miroku yelled over the bickering. The girls had hardly noticed that they were already there.

"Well have fun Corrie." Naomi said grumpily, crossing her arms.

"What are you saying? You're coming too!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Well it's the 'Right' Thing to do."

"You can't really want to leave _that_ much do you?"

"Well, I-..."

"Uh-huh, yea. So why don't we just stay."

"But our parents-"

"Again with the parents' thing! Can't you just drop it?"

"Ok, how about this then. We go back, and then we can come back here again later."

"But what if we aren't able to get back?"

"We won't know till we try..." Naomi gave a tired sigh, rubbing her temples.

"Fine..."

"Good." said Corrie, now suddenly cheerful. "Well Miroku, it was very nice to meet you."

"Too bad you can't stay long." said Miroku, taking Corrie's hand.

"Umm... Er yea." Replied Corrie, shocked at such politeness.

"But may I ask you a question?" Miroku asked.

"Umm, sure."

"Would you bear my child?"


	4. A Feudal Tale: All Things Considered

A Feudal Tale:

Part 1: Unlikely Heroes

All Things Considered

"Would you bear my child?" He asked, Corrie looked at him in shock, fear, surprise, and revolt all at once. She couldn't believe he would ask her that. Miroku just sat there, waiting for a reply, a polite smile on his face. Naomi looked at the man in utter disgust.

Corrie gathered her bearings and was finally able to answer.

"Umm... Isn't this kind of... An awkward moment to ask that?" she replied with a weak grin.

"I understand how difficult of a decision this is, so think carefully." replied Miroku in a light seriousness. "If you need more time to think, I understand..."

"Umm... Well..." Corrie started, blushing furiously. Naomi couldn't stand it any more and had to intervene.

"How Dare You Ask Such A Thing Pervert!" Naomi exclaimed, tackling Miroku. Corrie looked at them in shock. Naomi had Miroku pinned to the ground, his arms pulled painfully to his back, police style.

"Frickin' Perv!" Naomi growled angerly, pulling his arms farther back. He winced.

"Naomi! What are you doing! You're hurting him!" Corrie exclaimed in horror.

Naomi looked at Corrie flabbergasted.

"You- Your defending him!? He just asked you to bear his child! How can you feel sorry for him!?" Naomi exclaimed.

"Well... I Was... Actually..." Corrie blushed a deep pink. Naomi looked at Corrie in disgust.

"You weren't gonna actually answer..." Corrie suddenly was quite interested with the grass. "Corrie! We need to talk... _NOW_!" Naomi jumped up, releasing Miroku and grabbed Corrie's arm. She dragged Corrie off where they could talk privately. Miroku was glad to be away from Naomi's wrath. Naomi pulled Corrie behind a far tree.

"What was with that?! You weren't gonna actually say yes were you?"

"No, NO! Of course not. I was just... surprised."

"Well you looked like you were gonna say yes."

"Well I didn't."

"What was with the blushing? I woulda smacked him right outta here."

"Well... He is kinda... cute."

"Agggg.... That is not the point!" Naomi rubbed her temples in frustration. "That is just something you don't do!"

"We will eventually right?" Corrie replied matter of factly; Naomi started to beat her head repeatedly on the tree. Corrie held Naomi back from beating herself.

"Naomi! What on earth are you doing?!" she cried, Naomi sighed.

"Ya know what, I don't care. I'm tired of acting like a mother hen. So go ahead and screw up your life bearing the children of some guy we barely know..." Naomi continued mumbling to her self crossly. Corrie bit her lip at Naomi's awkward reaction. Corrie knew Naomi could be touchy about certain subjects, but felt Naomi was wilder in spirit then she was. And was insulted about how Naomi thinks she was acting like a mother hen.

"Mother hen?! Please, I make better decisions then you do. And besides, it's my life. I can do what _I_ want."

"Then go, he's waiting for an answer." Naomi replied dully, leaning against the tree, arms crossed.

"Fine!" Corrie replied, marching back over to Miroku, Naomi casually following.

Miroku smiled sheepishly as they approached. Naomi yawned dully.

"Well, have you made your decision?" Miroku asked pleasantly, but keeping an eye on Naomi.

"Yes I have." Stated Corrie, sounding almost proud of her self. Like a little kid being able to tie their shoe by themselves for the first time. "I have decided... To tell you later." Corrie finished, crossing her arms and smiling broadly. Naomi had no Idea what was so great, so she decided not to bother to pay attention any more. Miroku looked somewhat crestfallen.

"Very well, I understand. I will happily await your decision." Miroku replied with a mix of disappointment and politeness.

"Ok then. Now that's taken care of... Ah, we need to see if we can get back." Said, Corrie, clapping her hands together.

"Right, of course."

"Cum'on Naomi. Lets go home." Said Corrie, swinging her legs over the side of the well. She was now sitting on the ledge.

"_Naomi_!" the red head called again, getting impatient. Naomi was staring into the shadows of the forest, her Hazel green eyes unfocused.

"Naomi!" Corrie shouted again, making Naomi jump. The brunette turned to Corrie, looking cross.

"What are you barking about now?" Naomi replied exasperatedly.

"What do you think? We're going. You are so dense, honestly..." Corrie replied impatiently. Naomi turned her attention back to the forest, her face in an angry frown. Finally something out of the ordinary happens, and she gets stuck with an incompetent friend. Why did her luck suck so much?

Naomi shivered as a chill went down her spine. She scanned the dark forest in front of her, but saw nothing. She coulda swore that someone was watching her, and still was.

"_Hello_, I'm talking here!" Corrie snapped impatiently.

Naomi had no desire to go back. Something was pulling on her very existence, telling her not to go back. That place... her being there was so unnatural. It wasn't meant to be. That world would never satisfy her.

"I'm not going." Replied Naomi coolly.

"What! Of course you are. Get over here." Corrie snapped, sounding offended.

"No." replied Naomi again.

"Fine then, I don't care if you get trapped here. I could care less." Corrie replied irritated.

The red head tuned to Miroku who was standing there quietly.

"Well, erm. Mr... Miroku. It was very nice to meet you." She nodded to him. He smiled and nodded back.

"I hope I can visit again sometime." She added before turning back to the well. She looked down at the bottom. Various bones and skulls were peaking up from the ground. Corrie had to cover her mouth from yelling out 'Ewww!'.

"Well... Bye Naomi." She said glancing at Naomi, who's gaze was still concentrated to the forest. Annoyed that Naomi wasn't paying attention, she pushed off the ledge.


	5. A Feudal Tale: Dead End

A Feudal Tale

Unlikely Heroes:

A Dead End

Corrie jumped, closing her eyes in fear.

Thunk

Miroku looked over the side of the well to see Corrie wincing. She had landed hard on her butt. She looked up to see Miroku staring back down at her. She shrugged.

"This might be a problem." He said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked Corrie. Miroku shrugged.

"I do not know. I have never traveled in the well before."

"Well that so sucked. It really hurt." Corrie whined, getting to her feet and brushing off the dirt. It was then she remember all the dead stuff and hauled her butt as fast as she could out of that well.

"Let's go back to Kaede's. Maybe she will know what to do." Miroku suggested.

Corrie nodded in agreement, then turned back to Naomi.

"Naomi, I swear you're such a space case..." Corrie sighed. Naomi turned and gave Corrie a fierce look, making the red head retreat behind Miroku.

"Sheeish, can you say grumpy?" Corrie remarked from behind Miroku.

"Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked, sounding more polite then Corrie's crude friend. Naomi merely turned onto the path back to the village, blowing Miroku off.

"Naomi! Where are you going- Urk!" Corrie stopped mid sentence. She realized that the lecherous monk was stroking her rear. Blushing furiously she jumped away, pointing an accusing finger at Miroku. He merely gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Do you mind!" Corrie blurted at the monk.

"I am sorry, pleas forgive me. I couldn't control my self." Was his cool reply. Corrie sighed exasperatedly.

"What ever, let's go." Corrie snapped, still flustered by the previous situation. She turned heel and started down the path. Miroku casually following.

A pair of lifeless yellow eyes watched the trio make their way back to the village. Unknowing that Naomi's gut feeling was correct. Some one, or thing for that matter, was watching them. The creature melted from the shadows, the air becoming cold around it. It was about six feet tall, and had a powerful build. It's skin was the blackest of black, and on it's head, was some armor. It only revealed the creature's eyes and bottom jaw. The creature had long, flowing silver black hair. Two small pathetic wings sprout from its back, as well as from the head armor. It wore grey pants that stopped just above its ankle and has shoulder armor adorned with a small blade jutting from it. The creature had massive hands partially covered by gloves bolted into the wrist. Smirking, he turned and walked back into the shadows. His raptor like feet making no sound on the debris strewn forest floor.. The strange symbol on his chest glowing a menacing dark blue.

He continued to walk amongst the shadows, and it wasn't long before he came to a small field. A steep cliff ran along the edge of it. On a large boulder near the edge, sat Kagura. As the dark creature approached, a dangerous wind blew pass him.

Kagura turned and stood on the rock. She gave him a cold glare as he approached. With a flick of her wrist, she opened her fan as warning.

"What do you want?" She warned in an annoyed tone. The creature stopped before her, kneeing politely before her.

"Are you Kagura?" He asked. The sound of his voice sent a shiver down Kagura's spine.

"What's it to you?" Kagura replied coldly. The creature stood up, proving to be a formidable presence.

"I am Pyrros. I come searching for someone called Naraku." Pyrros replied calmly.

"And what do you want with him?" Kagura asked, watching Pyrros cautiously.

"I heard he's the strongest one around. If you know him, I ask you to let him know I want to speak with him. Could you ask If I may meet him?"

Kagura couldn't stand being near what ever this guy was any longer. She felt like she was gonna be frozen in place.

"Fine, I will ask." Kagura snapped as she reached for a feather from her hair. Throwing it in a gust of wind she was off. Flying on it with the wind.

Pyrros gave a devilish smile. All was going according to plan.

Naomi sat leaning against Kaede's hut, waiting for Miroku and Corrie. They were taking longer then they should have, but Naomi didn't bother to care. Other things were on her mind. She crossed her arms, sighing.

_What is it with this place? I don't get it. Something's wrong..._she thought, a small smile crossed her face. She couldn't help to feel excited, at the thought of danger and all. Naomi hoped this would definitely be an adventure to remember.

"Hey, Why are _you _still here." Said a grumpy voice from above. Naomi looked up to see Inuyasha's head looking over the roof ledge. And he wasn't looking very pleased.

"For some reason the well won't let us through... or well, Corrie at least."

"What the heck is that suppost ta' mean? You didn't even try to leave?" he replied, sounding unpleased.

"Why would I do that?" she replied, not able to keep from smiling at Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Well, don't you want to go home. See your family and stuff?"

"No."

"That's stupid. You don't even belong here." Naomi looked up at Inuyasha, surprised and outraged.

"What about you're little Kagome friend? She's not from here. Have you ever dared say that to her?" Naomi replied in an angry snarl. Inuyasha looked taken back by this remark, and disappeared from the ledge.

"Ah, you're already here." Said Miroku. Naomi hadn't noticed him and Corrie finally arriving. Corrie standing beside Miroku proudly holding his staff.

"Finally, where have you two monkeys been?" Naomi replied sourly.

"King Perv over here couldn't keep his hands off me, so I had to keep teaching him a lesson." She replied, raising her brow. To closer inspection, Miroku had various slap marks on his face as well as a bruise on his forehead. Miroku smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"My apologies, I did not mean for it to go that far."

"Suuure ya did lover boy, Cum'on." Corrie grabbed hold of Miroku's ear and dragged him into the hut. Him whimpering all the way.

_Jeez, didn't take long for her to have the guy wrapped around her finger._ Naomi thought, walking in after them.

Kaede was tending to the small fire when Naomi walked in. Miroku was already sitting beside her, Corrie by him. Naomi sat opposite of them, by herself. She was really funny about personal space issues.

"So ye weren't able to go back home?" Kaede asked, while poking at the fire.

"No, how will we get home now?" Corrie asked.

"Maybe something happened to the well in your time?" Miroku pointed out.

"Well If that's the case, Corrie's stuck here." Replied Naomi, resting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean? You're stuck here too." Replied Corrie sharply.

"I want to be here, therefore, I'm not stuck." Replied Naomi matter of factly.

"What ever..." Corrie mumbled.

"So what will you do now?" asked Miroku.

"I dunno, I guess we need to find somewhere to stay for now..." the red head started.

"You could stay with me child." suggested Kaede.

"Or... You could come with us. You ladies could travel with us. I'm sure the others won't mind." Miroku added hopefully.

"No! We don't nee someone else to drag along! And I bet they can't even fight!" Yelled Inuyasha from above. Naomi stood up, shaking her fist. She was tired of the Hanyou's antics.

"Get down here and let me test that theory!" She yelled back.

"Please, no fighting! We'll just have to see what the others have to say about this." Miroku said, trying to avoid another confrontation.

"Well, I know where I'll be. I'm coming with you. I don't just want to sit here." Naomi declared coolly, a glint in her eyes.

"Well... I... guess I'll come with you Naomi. I'm not gonna let you just leave me here." Said Corrie, looking at Naomi suspiciously. .

"Go ahead, I don't care." Replied Naomi with a smile.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" Asked a voice. They turned to see a woman and boy. A cat ran in but stopped and growled. Corrie hid behind Miroku, startled by the two-tail.

"Miroku... Who are they?" She asked, sounding irritated. The little boy jumped up onto the woman's shoulder.

"They are Naomi and Corrie. They came here through the well."

Miroku said, clearing his throat.

"The well? But how is that possible?" Asked the boy. Corrie and Naomi looked at the boy curiously. Corrie scooted over next to Naomi, to get a closer look at the boy.

"Does that boy have what I think he has?" whispered Corrie to Naomi.

"Yea... It's a big bushy tail. It's so... Cute." Naomi whispered back.

"Well, we're not sure why. We're waiting for Kagome. Maybe she will know." Replied Miroku. Sango walked up to Naomi and Corrie.

"Hello, my name is Sango." She greeted cheerfully.

"And I'm Shippo!" Added the little boy.

"Meow Meow!" Called something below. Naomi looked down to see a two tailed cat. When Naomi petted it, it purred loudly. Sango laughed.

"And that's Kilala. It looks like she likes you." Sango said as she sat down next to Naomi. The little boy jumped off of Sango's shoulder and into Corrie's lap. Corrie looked at him in awe.

"What are you? You're so cute!" Corrie exclaimed.

"I'm a fox!" Shippo replied, blushing from the comment.

"You're a demon too? I'm sure you can't be evil." Corrie said as she smiled.

"Of course I'm not evil. Not all demons are." Replied Shippo, sounding offended.

"So you came from the well?" Asked Sango, watching Naomi play with Kilala.

"Yea, but it won't let us go back. So we might have to stay here for a while." Said Corrie.

"Won't let _you_ go back, _you_." Corrected Naomi, Corrie scowled.

"What about you families? Won't they worry about you?" asked Sango.

"Feh, I don't really care. I'm glad to be away from them. This is better then being stuck there." Replied Naomi dully. Corrie looked at her sadly.

"Not again Naomi. You really should try not to fight with them."

"You know how difficult they can be. If they're gonna act like that then why should I stick around? I don't want to deal with that all the time." Naomi grumbled. Corrie sighed.

"You shouldn't be that way. I'm sure they don't want to fight."

"I said I don't care, end of story" Naomi growled annoyed. Corrie looked at her sadly, but didn't say anymore.

"I don't mean to get into your business, but you shouldn't talk about your family like that." Sango said.

"If you knew them, you'd understand." Naomi growled.

"My family was killed by my own brother." replied Sango sadly. Naomi looked up from the fire to Sango.

"I'm sure you didn't fight with your family like me and mine do. I'm sure you got along well and lived happily. You weren't an outcast." Naomi replied coolly.

"I'm sorry; It wasn't my place to say anything." Started slowly.

"Well... It's getting late. We should get to bed." Miroku said, changing the subject.

Corrie yawned. "Yea I'm tired too. Where can we sleep?"

"Ye two can sleep here. The others have their own hut." Said Kaede as she stood up. She went to the corner and got some blankets for them to lie on.

The others said goodnight then left to their hut not long after. Their hut was next door. Corrie laid on one side of the fire, Naomi laid on the other side. Kaede slept by the far wall. Corrie and Kaede where asleep. Naomi however, was not. She just laid there. The light from the moon shined through the window onto her face. She sighed sadly.

_I don't want to go back... That world will never truly satisfy me._ she thought. The Brunette then sat up. She checked to see that Corrie and Kaede were fast asleep. Making sure to be quiet, she got up and walked outside. The full moon shined down brightly on the little village. The few clouds casting great shadows over her.

Naomi walked towards the river that ran through the village, unknowingly being watched by two golden eyes. She walked to the river's bank and sat on a large rock. Her head resting in her hands. Her gaze towards the sparkling water, swirling around, without a care.

Inuyasha followed her the short way to the river and stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly. Naomi was startled but acted like she wasn't by not moving.

"Just thinking." She replied softly.

"That's stupid, if ya aren't careful you'll be a meal for some demon."

Naomi sighed. "Since when do _you_ care?"

"Uh, if I didn't care then I'd get blamed for you being stupid. That's why!"

"Ah... So, anyway... Why do you guys travel around?"

"Why should you care?"

"Just wondering. I might not go with you if it sounds boring."

"Well... We're hunting for jewel shards."

"Jewel shards? Why?"

"Because, once I get all the pieces I'll become a full demon."

"Ah, you want more power. So what will you do after that?"

"Uh... I haven't thought about it."

"Ah, well. It sounds like fun."

"So you still want to go?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance before turning back to the hut.

"You'd better get back to bed. I'm not gonna baby-sit you all night." Inuyasha said dully. Naomi nodded then walked back to her hut. She wasn't in the mood to bicker and was getting tired. It wasn't long for her to loose Inuyasha in the shadows, she looked around but didn't see where he went. She shrugged as she walked over and inside her hut. She flopped into her makeshift bed and was just about to fall asleep when she heard a light thump on the roof. It was Inuyasha, he was gonna sleep on the roof that night. Naomi smiled, she couldn't help liking Inuyasha. For some reason, he reminded her of herself. Who knows, maybe he will learn to like her.

With that thought, Naomi fell asleep.


End file.
